<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Kiss by SolosOrca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471499">Valentine's Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca'>SolosOrca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(even more of it), Aozu are an idol group, Fuji crossdresses, Idol AU, M/M, They're All Gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A competition to win a date with the famous idols of Aozu gives Fuji a very unexpected date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouma/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke/Kawamura Takashi, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is again for a zine. It's was a valentines day one but I can't really remember which one oops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fuji Shusuke repressed a shiver as he hurried through the streets of Tokyo to the office of Seigaku Pro, the management company of his idol group, Aozu. It was a cold and miserable February morning, one that Fuji doubted was going to get much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The results for that valentine’s thing are in,” Echizen Ryoma greeted him as he walked into the office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every year, Aozu ran a competition to win a dinner date with your favourite member of the group. Fans entered by buying their CD and filling in the entry form within. And every year they were inundated with entries with fans buying multiple CDs to get multiple entries. Oishi always worried about the staff having to sort through all the entry slips and count them up, but they were the ones who’d come up with the idea in the first place, so Fuji didn’t share those worries. It was better this than the warehouse full of chocolate they used to receive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did you get?” Fuji asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno, some girl,” Echizen shrugged before a smug smile slid onto his face, “wait till you see who you got.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I know them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Echizen said mysteriously, slinking away to deposit himself in Tezuka’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least it’d be someone interesting. Fuji didn’t have any problem with his fans, but he somehow managed to get stuck with the ones that wanted to know every tiny detail of his private life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys know who you got?” Fuji asked the others, sitting on the sofa with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tezuka got the same girl as last year,” Echizen grinned, poking his boyfriend’s cheek. “The one that though he and you were banging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuji laughed, “not that Tezuka’s isn’t a catch, but he’s not my type.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tezuka frowned at both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least it’s only for an hour or two,” Oishi said before Tezuka could give Fuji and Echizen laps. “Here’s your winner, Fuji,” he added, handing over a slip of paper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kawamura Takashi?” Fuji read, “I actually get a guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky,” Echizen said. “What?” He snapped at the look from Tezuka, “I love you, but at least I’d get to see some hot guy instead of a girl who stutters every time she looks at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the only single one out of the four of us,” Oishi said as if Fuji needed to be reminded what with the four of them sharing a flat, Echizen and Tezuka’s antics and Oishi’s boyfriend Eiji sneaking in in the middle of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe what I need is a guy who filled in a form on one of our CDs,” Fuji smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to be wearing a suit or a dress?” Tezuka asked. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Wearing dresses had become Fuji’s quirky thing. He’d never been bothered about the gender conventions about clothes and make up and the fans had liked it. So it had become his thing. He didn’t really like how it had become a bit of a joke, but it was so nice to be allowed to do it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chose to wear a suit for the date though. It was stupid, but a voice in the back of his head said that if this guy didn’t like what he thought of as boy Fuji then he wouldn’t allow him near girl Fuji. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The restaurant was in the middle of town, the streets of which were bustling with people out enjoying the valentine's festival the local businesses had put on, seizing the opportunity to make some money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re all waiting for you inside,” their manager (who also happened to be Echizen’s father) said as he drew the car up in front of the restaurant. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, boys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if,” Echizen muttered in disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their dates were waiting for them inside, milling around nervously. They brightened up immediately as the band entered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawamura Takashi towered about the three girls and Fuji couldn’t help but notice the muscles under his suit. How had his perfect type managed to win a date with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuji smiled at him as they sat down and Kawamura’s face went red. Cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous, I don’t bite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t know I was going to be here tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you didn’t have time to mentally prepare yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kawamura turned red again. “Yes, but not in a bad way!” he insisted. “My sister didn’t tell me she’d entered me into the competition so it was a surprise when she told me I’d be here tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a great sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is,” Kawamura agreed, “but I wish she’d have told me sooner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When did she tell you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two hours ago,” Kawamura said and Fuji laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your sister, she sounds like fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The meal didn’t give much opportunities for chatting in anything other than small talk. Had the restaurant had it’s usual number of patrons then there would have been a background of chatter that would have allowed talking to be easier. As it was, there were only four pairs in the massive space which offered little privacy. This was a bonus for 3 of the members, all of whom wanted to go home and spend Valentine’s day with their significant others. For Fuji it meant he couldn’t openly flirt without Nanjiroh coming over to tell him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Great, just as he found a cute guy who clearly liked him he couldn’t show any affection towards him less one of the staff or other winners post something about it online.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God forbid an idol have a romantic relationship after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuji just wanted a proper date!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he’d have to get creative.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just before desert, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, casually grabbing a napkin as he went. He scribbled down a note, checked his hair and phone and then left to go back to Kawamura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for desert?” He asked as he sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Kawamura replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it’s something spicy.” Fuji reached under the table and nudged Kawamura’s hands. Kawamura jumped and almost flinched away, but Fuji calmed him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You like spicy food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love it,” Fuji said, slipping the note into Kawamura’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make wasabi sushi at work.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to visit,” Fuji promised and then whispered, “open it later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Desert turned out to be vanilla ice cream which Fuji grudgingly ate. Kawamura seemed to enjoy it and watching his happy face as he ate made up for the sickeningly sweet taste left in Fuji’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasabi sushi would be so good right now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like being an idol?” Kawamura asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuji wasn’t sure what had brought that up, but whatever. “Yeah, it’s fun. I get to hang out with my friends everyday. We’re like a weird little family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sushi shop is a family business. It’s kinda high pressure knowing that I’ll take over one day, but I love what I’m doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad,” Fuji smiled and Kawamura turned red for what had to be the hundredth time. Cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dinner date was finished off with a small photo session. Fuji stood a little too close to Kawamura whenever he felt he could get away with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Fuji said sweetly as he ‘accidentally’ bumped into Kawamura whilst squeezing in to get everyone into the photo. Kawamura, it turned out, was very muscular and Fuji wanted to feel every inch of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay boys, it’s time to head home,” Nanjiroh said as he took the last photograph, “say goodbye to the lovely ladies. And gentleman,” he added as though he’d temporarily forgotten about Kawamura. “They’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuji knew they only had a magazine shoot in the afternoon, but Nanjiroh had probably noticed his son’s ever darkening mood and thought it best to make a swift retreat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God,” Echizen sighed as they got into the car, stretching and then resting his head on Tezuka’s shoulder, “that was the longest evening of my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was two hours,” Tezuka said, shifting so that Echizen didn’t have to strain his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was sickeningly sweet and made Fuji’s heart ache. He desperately wanted something like that. Someone to cuddle with, who considered Fuji’s needs as well as his own. Maybe after tonight he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He went straight to his room once they got back to the flat, trying to ignore the way Echizen dragged Tezuka off and Kikumaru waiting for Oishi in the sitting room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked out a cute dress that he’d never worn in public before, pale blue with little flowers on that went down to his knees. It was still cold outside so he pulled on some woolly tights and then did a quick and simple makeup look. To finish off, he pulled a matching cable knit hat on and wound a scarf around his neck before pulling on his duffle coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked damn cute even though he said so himself, he thought as he admired himself in the mirror. Cute enough to get a cute blush on Kawamura’s face, but not cute enough to draw the attention of everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was early reaching the meeting spot he’d put on the note for Kawamura, but the other man was already there, wrapped up warm against the biting February evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi there,” Fuji said, making Kawamura jump slightly and then blush beautifully when he saw Fuji.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for a proper date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was possible to fall in love with someone after one date, then Fuji was completely in love with Kawamura. And somehow fell even more in love with him when he found out how Kawamura got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> into carnival games.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed goodnight at the end of their date. It was soft and beautiful and Fuji pulled Kawamura back for more. He had a feeling he was going to become addicted to this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold night air faded away and there was only himself and Kawamura in their warm bubble. Reality would come back, of course, but for now, Fuji was happy to ignore it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>